When whole blood or CRC (or concentrated red cell) or the like is preserved for a long term, so-called hemolysis is caused, thereby rupturing erythrocyte membranes to release hemoglobin into external surroundings. In the meantime, recently it has been demonstrated that di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate (DEHP), which has been widely applied as a plasticizer for a polyvinyl chloride resin constituting a medical container, has an effect able to prevent the hemolysis. Hence, whole blood or CRC, together with an erythrocyte storage solution are put to be mixed in a medical container made of a polyvinyl chloride resin plasticized by DEHP, so as to elute DEHP to be mixed with the whole blood or the CRC. This allows the hemolysis to be suppressed, improving the erythrocyte storage performance.
However, DEHP has other effects of rupturing platelets or the like, and the reproductive toxicity thereof is concerned. Those disadvantages make DEHP inappropriate to be used as an excipient for an erythrocyte enriched liquid in a viewpoint of physiological safety.
Hence, for the purpose of solving such disadvantages, Patent Documents 1 and 2 propose a process for containing vitamin E in a resin that composes a medical container for preserving (or storing) blood in order to prevent platelets from being lost by the rupturing thereof.